Holmes and Watson
by RulersAreRoyal
Summary: Companion story to "Internships Don't Last Forever." Re-meet Charlene "Charlie Watson" Vickers, aka Hard Rock. She has a blog. She is an intern at MyMusic. Now meet Alicia "Sherlock" Holmes, aka Soundtrack. She has a website about the theories of deduction. She is also a new intern at MyMusic. Read about their crime-solving detective cases at the company through Charlie's blog!
1. Entries 1 and 2

"**Sign up for the web's hottest new blogging site: Posty Blog!"**

_**Click.**_

"**Sign up."**

_**Click.**_

"**Username: CharlieWatson007**

**Password:…"**

_**Tap-tap-tap-tap.**_

"**Post new entry."**

_**Click.**_

"**Sorry, you have to go back and pick a blog URL before posting."**

_**Click. Click. Tap-tap-tap.**_

"**URL: watsonblog007 . postyblog .com**

**Is this correct?"**

_**Click.**_

"**You're all set to start posting! Bon voyage!"**

_**Click. Tap-tap-tap.**_

_**Blog Entry #1**_

_**Monday December 10, 2012, 4:15 p.m. PST**_

Hello, Internet and whoever is reading this. I'm Charlie Watson—well, OK, my name isn't "Watson," it's Vickers. Charlie Vickers. I'm a girl, in case you were wondering. I'm obsessed with hard rock 'n' roll music and I'm a new intern at the infamous MyMusic company in L.A. My older sister is actually Throwback, one of the interns-turned-employees there at the company. I'll link to the documentary show after I finish this post.

I'm obsessed with the show Supernatural and also with the show Sherlock (Moffat, SEASON 3. NOW.)

Reasons for starting a blog… Um… My friends told me I have way too many ideas and I needed to write them all down somewhere, and then my boyfriend suggested Posty Blog, so here I am!

I do have quite a few absolutely brilliant ideas for absolutely brilliant things, so, yeah. Such as my own video editing software that allows everyday people access to everything that the Hollywood geniuses have at their fingertips. I know, there are already loads of editing software types that have that ability in them, but mine would be way cooler and much easier for people to use. But anyway.

I have to go out to the MyMusic office now. My new boss, Indie, wants to announce that I'm an intern today, and I have a whole cool set up for my entrance. Loads of lights and stuff. It's gonna be awesome.

* * *

_**Click. Tap-tap-tap.**_

"**Welcome to Posty Blog! Sign in or sign up."**

_**Click. Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap.**_

"**Welcome back, CharlieWatson007. **

_**Blog Entry #2**_

_**December 10, 2012, 8:10 p.m. PST**_

WOW. So. The company was CRAZY CHAOTIC today.

Like. Legit very crazy.

Allow me to elaborate.

I walked in, ready to do my epic entrance, but some stupid person named Tina (happens to be the ex-wife of one of the staffers at the company) had arrived before me and used my entrance lights. Well, my sister, Throwback, and Metal (the ex-husband of Tina) are TOTALLY in love with each other, but they won't admit it. I see the way Metal looks at her, and the way she looks at Metal, so. Well, Tina waltzed in and started sucking face with Metal, and I totally blew up and said, "Why are you letting her kiss him?! He's YOUR MAN!" And thus Tina and my sister had a little fight.

But then, Tina accused Throw of stealing the company's cameras and planning on selling them for profit. I know Throw didn't do it, but somehow Tina had managed to not only get the cameras into Throw's box of stuff, but she faked some security camera footage and got a girl who looked exactly like Throw. I told everyone where Throw was at the time and day the footage was taken, but they're still temporarily firing her. Well, we'll just see about that. Me, Employee 2, and Scene will prove Throw's innocence. Watson is on the case!...I need a Sherlock. Or at least someone whose last name is Holmes.


	2. Entries 3 and 4

_Tap-tap-tap. _

_Click. _

_Tap-tap-tap. _

_Blog Entry #3_

_December 11, 2012, 11:30 a.m. PST _

OH MY GOSH GUESS WHAAAAT. I HAVE A NEW FRIEND.

Her name is Alicia, and she's a new intern named Soundtrack AND YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE ME BUT HER LAST NAME IS HOLMES. Ahhhhhh so happy now!

She's really nice and quite smart, too. She has a website called "Theories of Deduction" and she makes some very valid points about very detective-y stuff. I hope me and the two intern-employees can convince her into helping us prove Throw's innocence.

I'm on my lunch break, typing from my phone, so I have to stop in a bit. Employee 2 wants some help copying papers and stuff and then I have to go help Metal with some filming. Tina has stuck around here and is clinging to Metal and acting all goody-two-shoes and stuff and is really just being a... I don't know. It's just freaking annoying.

* * *

_Blog Entry #4_

_December 11, 2012, 5:37 p.m. PST_

We got Soundtrack to help us!

She was a little bit hesitant at first, but she warmed up to the idea quick enough after I mentioned it being like a case. She seems quite peculiar, but she seems clever enough to help us on this quest of sorts.

Throw had to stay home today and search for people who look like her on the Internet in the L.A. area. I think she found something, but she hasn't told me. See, she is really pissed that the company believes this Tina woman's story about the cameras and crap when we all know Throw wouldn't do that.

Alicia just texted me, hold on.

Ohh, this seems like it's going to be an interesting convo. I'll copy it back onto here:

A: I have come to some conclusions based on the info you have me about Tina and the security footage and the whole story. —AH

C: Groovy! What have u figured out? —CW

A: Well, obviously Tina found some way to fabricate security footage and cause it to seem as though it was in fact Throw who took the cameras. There are many ways she might have done this. We are in LA so there could be many actresses or girls who have similar enough facial structures to ur sister. Or Tina could have a very professional video editing software with which she was able to edit the face of whoever it as putting the cameras in the box. —AH

C: Makes sense. —CW

A: I will work more on this after I finish finding these sound bits for Scene. I don't know why she needs them, Metal Id understand, but Scene? Well, I'll leave you to do whatever you were doing . —AH

C: Kay. C u 2morrow! —CW

A: By the way why do you put CW at the end of your texts? Isn't your last name Vickers? —AH

C: Idk I think it's cuz I'm WATSON! :D —CW

A: Ok lol wutevs bye bye —AH

Well. Now you have an idea of Alicia's personality.


End file.
